If I Fell
by StephalewANDhugh
Summary: House finally admits his feelings to Cameron, but has he admitted them to himself?  RATED M
1. Chapter 1

**IF I FELL**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"_If I fell in love with you  
Would you promise to be true  
And help me understand  
'cause I've been in love before  
And I found that love was more  
Than just holding hands _

_If I give my heart to you  
I must be sure  
From the very start  
That you would love me more than Chase _

_If I trust in you oh please  
Don't run and hide  
If I love you too oh please  
Don't hurt my pride like her  
'cause I couldn't stand the pain  
And I would be sad if our new love was in vain _

_So I hope you see that I  
Would love to love you  
And that she will cry  
When she learns we are two _

_If I fell in love with you"_

The soft, melodic tones of the song drifted to her ears as she stood frozen at the door. The deep, heart-felt voice that accompanied each key dug into her as if she were being stabbed. With every note – with every word – the knife twisted repeatedly into her flesh…deeper and deeper until it pierced her heart.

Was he singing to her? _About _her? The 'Chase' reference? Come on! Cameron wasn't stupid! Or was she?

Her heart stopped beating. Her fisted hand that was just inches from the door began to shake. She closed her eyes tightly and realized how ridiculous it had been to come here instead of going to see Chase. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and stared at the door, her fingers caressing the cold, painted wood as if it were House's chest. She turned and walked away from the door.

"Did you bring beer and pizza?"

Cameron stopped dead in her tracks, her face grimacing as she realized House had busted her of her un-scheduled visit. Turning around slowly, she finally faced her ex-boss. Her voice caught in the back of her throat. She was speechless.

Although it was only September, it wasn't chilly enough to be wearing what he had on: a thick, deep, rich blue turtleneck and navy slacks. He looked hotter than she'd ever seen him. He looked more irresistible than she'd ever expected.

"I…um…" Cameron stuttered.

"What? Pepperoni caught your tongue?" House smirked.

Taking a few more steps closer to the doorway she said meekly, putting her hand out to him, "I forgot to give this to you."

House looked down at her hand, frown lines appearing on his forehead, a thin, small smile slowly crossing his lips as he took it and read the label of the 45 record.

"How did you know…"

Cameron cleared her throat, interrupting his 'she knew he was going to ask' question. Wilson told me Hector ate your copy. It's mint condition. I was going to save it for Christmas but, uh, I won't be around."

He looked at her amazed – at her thoughtfulness, generosity and her stupidity. Just because of an unwarranted kiss she had the nerve to show up at his place, like she wanted something more? Or was she just being nice? He abhorred nice people. It made him feel _he _had to be nice, and he _hated _being nice.

"Thanks."

She smiled shyly at him. "You're welcome."

The two doctors stared at the other for several moments before Cameron said, "Well, good night." She turned and walked towards the steps to the walkway.

House stared at her blankly. She silently berated herself for being such a _girl_ and regretted stopping by.

"Cameron, uh, we can always order pizza and I already have the beer," House offered, skewing his face as he regretted saying the words.

She took a few steps before what he'd said registered with her brain. She turned around and shook her head. "It's late. I have a lot of packing still to do."

"Then come here," House ordered.

Her head flung back and she instantly grew angry. She stormed closer to him, choosing just the right words to blast the man she'd wanted to tell off for three years.

"Look, House! I am no longer your…

Suddenly, House stepped back in the doorway, leaving Cameron's words hanging halfway out of her mouth. He left just enough room for Cameron to slip by him, _if _she was going to accept the invitation. She looked at him confused.

"Well, are you going to come in?" he asked impatiently.

"What makes you think…"

"Because if I didn't get you back up here then you would have gone home."

"That was the plan – still is," Cameron retorted.

"Come on. It'll take the pizza 20 minutes to get here, we'll eat; you immediately leave. Any harm in that?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "It depends on what you do," she challenged.

"What makes you think I'd _do_ anything? Seems to me _you _are the aggressor with that kiss of yours."

In reality, to Cameron, anyway, it appeared that at that point in the game House was the one being the aggressor. He'd _never _asked her over, much less 'begged' her to stay for supper. The words of the tune he had played picked at her brain once more. What would she lose if she simply ate pizza with him? That's all he was asking anyway, right? He wasn't asking her to stay the night. He wasn't suggesting they sleep together. Just pizza. Pepperoni and cheese. What harm can pepperoni and cheese cause?

"Fine." She took a few steps into the living room of his apartment and stood nervously by the couch.

"What do you want?" House asked as he walked by her.

Reacting nervously, she jerked back and would have fallen over the arm rest of the couch if House hadn't caught her, yet he didn't immediately release his grip on her forearm, either.

"House! Didn't we just…"

"On your _pizza_, Cameron?! What do you want on your _pizza_?"

He stepped away from her, reached to the side table, grabbed the phone and waved it, indicating that was his true intention.

"Oh, um, anything but anchovies, pineapple, olives, sausage, green peppers, mushrooms…"

"Damn! What's left? I'm just getting a plain cheese. That should satisfy you."

Oh, if House only knew what those words meant to her. She berated herself for being so weak. She could do it. She could have a pizza with House – no more than an hour – without attacking him or returning his embrace.

"With pepperoni," she finally said.

He gave her a nasty look, hit a speed-dial number, placed his order then hung up the phone.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"I don't know. Guess I've been working with you too long."

He eyed her for several seconds before he said, "Touché! Beer?"

She nodded her head and watched him walk into the kitchen before she sat down on the couch. He came back a moment later, handed her a beer, sipped his own before he sat down on the couch beside her – with ample room between them, of course.

"So, what do we do now?" House asked devishly.

His lips were around the head of the bottle taking another sip when Cameron looked at him. While his head was partially down, his eyes were drilling into hers and she swore holes were beginning to form in the back of her skull.

Before she realized what she was saying, she asked, "What were you playing before you, uh, answered the door?" Cameron was in deep now! She knew what the words were, and she knew the implications of them. But what she really wanted to know was if he meant them for _her_.

"Oh, you can't tell me you've never heard of the Beatles!"

"Of course I have! I just…don't remember the words."

Again, House eyed her suspiciously. He knew she was up to something, just as she had been when she'd kissed him in his office to fake him out drawing some of his blood.

"Sorry. I can't play on an empty stomach."

"Then I'll play it."

Cameron boldly stood, placed her beer on the coffee table, walked to the piano, sat on the bench, and began the first few chords of _If I Fell_.

"Isn't that how it goes, House?" She glanced over at him. He didn't answer her; he just eyed her in amazement. Without another word Cameron began again and played through the entire song. When she was done, she stood and returned to the couch, sitting after she grabbed her beer.

House looked over at her amused. He reached for his bottle of Vicodin, dropped two out into his palm, popped them in his mouth then took a sip from his beer; Cameron watched him the entire time.

"I'm impressed," he finally said.

"With what?" she asked nervously.

"You're quite good. Why didn't you…"

"You never asked."

Trumped by Cameron twice in one night. Oh, House was in for a _long _hour.

"You really don't know the words?" House asked.

House was relieved she didn't know the words because although he was singing it while he played, he had hoped that the words couldn't be heard through the door. It was a risk, he knew that, and it had paid off, apparently.

"What if I said yes?" Cameron asked after a long moment.

"Huh? Yes that you know the words or yes you _don't_ know the words?"

"What if I said yes to the lyrics of the song?"

House's heart skipped a beat. The little minx had backed the Great Gregory House into a corner. He swallowed hard. Sweat began to form on his forehead.

"Beer?" he asked, hoping the switch in conversation would help derail where they were currently going.

"No. And yes."

House rolled his eyes and appeared genuinely irritated at Cameron beating around the bush. "_Do you or do you not want another beer?"_

Cameron smiled. And again, it irritated the hell out of House.

But Cameron had nothing to lose at that point. And she had him right where she wanted him. And she _would _get an answer from him – before she left…after the pizza, or right after sunrise.

"Uh, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Wow! Beer goes through you that fast?" House asked snottily.

She ignored his comment, though, stood and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She was singing:

"_If I fell in love with you  
Would you promise to be true  
And help me understand  
'cause I've been in love before  
And I found that love was more  
Than just holding hands…"_

At hearing those words, House started to sweat bullets. She _did _know the words! Now all House had to do was figure out what his little Cameron was up to. He stared at the black TV and thought of what he was going to do, and what he was going to _say_. Words didn't come quickly enough for him. He flipped on the TV and flipped channels absent-mindedly.

A few minutes later Cameron walked back into the living room and plopped down beside House, a tad bit closer than they were sitting a few minutes earlier. House never took his eyes off of her as he absent-mindedly changed TV channels.

"What are you watching?" she asked.

"A mouse getting his ass kicked in his cage by a cat."

"Oh, I haven't seen that. How does it end?" she asked coyly.

Narrowing his eyes even further, trying to determine the cat's next pounce, he answered, "I don't know. It's up to the cat."

The door had just been opened.

"I was wondering when you'd catch on to me," Cameron said as she sipped her beer. "Took you long enough."

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to guess wrong. I hate being wrong."

"You're never wrong."

"Maybe I have been."

Cat – 2; Mouse – 1

"Have been what? A jerk?"

"Not what I was thinking but good guess. What do you want, Cameron?"

She turned to face him, her left knee bent on the couch and touching House's right thigh. "Oh, sorry," she said sincerely.

They stared at each other for several long, crushing, agonizingly painful seconds.

"I want to know if…" Just as she paused to take in a deep breath the doorbell rang.

"…Pizza's here," Cameron said thankfully. Was she having second thoughts?

"Forget about the pizza. Finish."

Cameron stood, stuck out her hand and said, "I don't have money."

"Neither do I."

"Liar," she replied.

There was a loud knock on the door with several rings of the doorbell again.

House nodded his head to the side table by the door. "Side pocket – me, cripple; you, servant."

Cameron sighed heavily, walked to the door and opened it before she grabbed his wallet. She paid the delivery man, and with the pizza in one hand and wallet in the other she walked into the kitchen. House watched from the couch, not bothering to get up, thinking Cameron would bring him a plate.

Several cabinets opened and slammed, then silence then more silence. Cameron walked back into the living room with one plate of pizza, another beer and House's wallet in the other hand. She sat down, placed the plate on the coffee table, took a bite of pizza and opened his wallet to his driver's license.

"Where's mine?"

"Kitchen," Cameron answered with a mouthful of pizza.

Looking over his name on his driver's license, halfway through swallowing the bite, she started to choke. She pounded her chest a few times, cleared her throat and swallowed a small sip of beer.

"Theobald?" Cameron asked aghast. "Gregory Theobald House?"

"Yea! What's it to you?" he answered angrily as he stood, snatched the wallet from her hand, grabbed his cane and went into the kitchen.

A few minutes later he came back out and they both ate their pizza in silence. Cameron finished first, sat back against the couch, let out a loud, hearty burp and rubbed her stomach.

"For a little thing you sure are nasty."

"Thought you liked nasty?"

Cat – 3; Mouse – 1

"Now, tell me what you were going to say," House asked as he placed his plate on the coffee table.

"No. Too late. I'm full, tired and ready to leave."

"Oh, no you don't!" House admonished. "You came over here to give me the record and decided to stay. What is it you want from me, Cameron?"

Cat – 3; Mouse – 2.

"I wanted to know if…if there is _any _reason why I shouldn't leave N.J."

"None whatsoever," House answered rather quickly.

Disappointment crossed her face; sadness shone in her eyes; her shoulders drooped slightly noticeable; and a small smile crossed her lips. "I didn't think so," she said as she stood.

She walked to the front door, thanked House for the pizza and reached out for the door knob.

"But Cameron, I didn't say you had a good reason to leave _me_."

Cameron stared at the door not knowing what to do or what to think. She was afraid to turn around. She was afraid to look at him. The _only _time she couldn't look at him was when she took the amphetamines and was ashamed with herself for doing so.

"Where do we go from here, House?" she asked. Her voice was low, weak and timid.

"You said yes, right?"

She was confused for only a brief moment until she heard the piano drawing out its sad, melodic tune with House's voice singing:

_If I trust in you oh please  
Don't run and hide  
If I love you too oh please  
Don't hurt my pride like her  
'cause I couldn't stand the pain…'_

The music suddenly stopped. The bench at the piano squeaked; there was a light _thump… silence…thump…_

She felt his presence loom over her, like the smell of freshly cut grass first thing in the morning; a cooling rain in the late afternoons after a fierce thunderstorm; the musky smell of a man she'd desired – longed for – for three long years.

"Where do we start?" House asked.

His lips were just inches from her ear. Goosebumps erupted over her arms and down her back. She suddenly felt flushed. She also wanted to run out the door like a scared child, but she'd come over for a reason, and although she found her answer, she needed to know what came next. She felt his hands caress her shoulders and she closed her eyes tightly, asking herself over and over if it was all real.

It was.

The question was: Where do they start? The answer was: It didn't matter. It already had started. But the only drawback was: That could either be the best thing that ever happened to her, or the worst. The lovely wheels of fate were finally turning, and she was petrified of where it was going to stop.

Should she give in to him? Should she listen to her head instead of her heart?

"Shall we start _here_?" House asked, brushing his lips over the enclave of Cameron's neck but not kissing it.

His hands moved down her shoulders, pressing himself nearer her back, his heavy breath breathing down her neck. With his hands at her elbows, moving his head to the nape of her neck, pushing her ponytail away with his nose he asked, "Or maybe here?"

Bravery coursing through his veins, his bottom lip scooped up the flesh of her goose-pimpled neck. Cameron moaned softly. Without warning, he stepped back, leanED against his cane, six inches from her body and stared at her silently.

"House, why…why did you…"

"Because I wanted to…"

"…Why did you stop?" Building her own courage up, Cameron slowly turned and faced House.

"Because I want…" House began.

Her heart stopped again. She was sure she'd have a heart attack. "What _do _you want, House?" she asked shaken.

"I want…a Scotch."

Silently he turned and walked to his liquor table, poured a half glass, downed half of it before he turned back around and faced Cameron, who was still standing at the door.

"Enough with the games. I'm tired of this," Cameron said, her voice filled with a little anger. "I don't want to have sex with you."

House smiled wickedly at her then strutted to the couch, his back towards her.

"Ah, but you slept with Chase – more than once, I assume."

Cameron walked to the couch and glared down at House. "That was just sex," she stated.

"Hmm-hmm. And I take it you want more from me?"

"Yes. I don't want sex – I want to make love to you."

"Ha! No such thing. But just out of curiosity, why?" he asked.

"That's the crazy part. I don't know why."

After taking another sip of the Scotch he said, "At least you are honest. How about we skip to the _sex_ part and then see if you want more from me," House offered.

"Let's say you take me to dinner and go over the reasons why I shouldn't leave _you._"

"We've already had dinner."

"No. Tomorrow night."

"What if I don't show up?"

Cameron took a few steps closer to the couch, leaned down over House and brought her lips a millimeter from his and whispered, "You'll show up."

And with that, he thrust his lips at hers, hard at first, but at each passing second of their warm, full lips pressed against the other, their kiss grew softer, slower and more passionate. Neither one touched the other; they were joined at the lips.

Pulling away from his delicious lips, she stood and said, "Elle Château, 8:30. Dinner. We talk – see where it goes from there."

House swallowed hard then challenged, "Again, what if I don't show up?"

Already knowing it would happen, Cameron peered down at House, brought her hand up to the top button of her blouse, slipped the button through the hole and slowly, seductively, pulled back the material to expose the blossom of her breast.

"Again, like I said – you'll show up."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Fifteen minutes had slowly passed and Cameron was sitting in the restaurant staring at an empty wine glass that had twice been filled. She was alone. As the clock ticked away, she became angrier. And the angrier she got, the more she drank.

By nine o'clock she pulled out her cell phone and dialed House's home number. There was no answer. She started to punch his cell phone number and just as the ringing stopped she heard, from a voice above and beside her, "Sorry. He's not home. He's got a hot date with a _hot_ doctor…"

Cameron looked up and found herself gazing into the deep-blue sea colored eyes of Dr. Gregory House. She slammed the phone shut, placed it back in her purse and leaned back, crossing her arms across her chest as House took a seat. Immediately the waitress came to the table and asked if he'd like another Scotch then if Cameron wanted another glass of wine.

"_Another_ Scotch?" Cameron quipped as the waitress walked away.

"Uh, yeah, well, er, while I was waiting for you I helped myself to a few at the bar." House answered.

"While _you _were waiting for _me_? I've been here since 8:20, House." Cameron fumed.

"And I've been here since eight – needed something to calm my nerves. I was enjoying the entertainment, though."

"There _was_ no entertainment."

"Yes, there was. Seems there was a lobster boiling that was extreeeem-ly fun to watch."

The waitress came by with their drinks, they ordered their entrée and she left.

Cameron leaned forward, staring intently at House. "Answer me this, House…" House swallowed hard, sipped his Scotch then nodded his head. "Where in the hell did Theobald come from?"

House instantly relaxed and his shoulders lost their tension. "Great-Great Grandfather served in the Civil War in the 9th Michigan Union. He was killed at Chattanooga."

"Ah, okay. Well, Theo_bald_ certainly fits you!"

Narrowing his eyes at her, a smile slowly crossed his face. "Okay, I deserved that."

There was silence between them for several minutes. Cameron kept peering out the window and House kept peering down her blouse. Finally, he could take it no longer. "Why _do _you want me, Cameron?"

She turned to face him, her face tense. "Why did Stacy want you, House? There must have been something there she liked."

"Maybe, but for the life of me I can't figure out what it was," he answered honestly.

"Come on, House. You are more likeable than you give yourself credit for."

"Likeable? God, I hate that word."

"Yeah, well, get over it. I'm not asking you to marry me. I am not even asking you to bear my children…"

"Good, because I don't think it works that way."

"Smart ass. All I'm asking is…"

The waitress arrived with their entrees, placed them in front of them, asked them if they wanted anything else then left. House dug into his food but Cameron stared at him for a minute.

"All I'm asking is you give me a chance. Is that too much to ask?"

As his right eye flinched, he chewed his food as he contemplated what his next move was. "No, it's not," he simply said. "As we've said before, what do we do now?"

"Let's see…we go out once a week. Dinner, a movie, whatever."

She finally started to eat while it was his turn to stare her down. "Fine, but you pay."

She rolled her eyes as she sipped her wine before she said, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, House."

_DATE TWO_

The night they left Elle Château, Cameron felt like she'd won the battle, but still had to win the war. She didn't get any sleep when she got home. She was scared. She didn't have another job lined up yet, and the only alternative she had was to work at Princeton General until something happened – whether she got another job outside N.J. or things with House turned out in her favor.

House walked with a bounce in his step, er, limp. He sat on his couch for hours when he'd gotten home, and it was well past one o'clock before he went to bed. But he didn't sleep right away. He was torn between what he wanted and what he was afraid would happen if he did get what he wanted.

For the both of them only time would tell.

The following week, House was in his apartment debating over a black t-shirt, grey jacket with black jeans or a grey t-shirt, black jacket and blue jeans.

"Dates suck. No wonder I don't go out on them much," he said out loud to an empty room.

He pulled his cell phone, dialed an auto number and spoke into it, "I need you here."

Cameron, on the other hand, was ready. She'd chosen a red blouse and black skirt with a revealing slit on the side of her leg. She looked over the newspaper trying to decide on which movie she wanted to see; there weren't any she particularly liked to see, but there was a new Robert DeNiro movie she thought House would like.

House was supposed to be at her place at eight, and it was just minutes before when there was a heavy rap on her front door. She jumped a bit before she took a deep breath and walked to the door. Holding her breath instead, she pulled the door open.

Standing against the door jam, was House, who was wearing a navy blue jacket, light blue t-shirt and blue jeans; and although it was dark outside, he was wearing sunglasses. The thing that caught her attention was the fact that both the t-shirt and jacket were pressed, as well as the fact that he looked like he'd just gotten a trim. And what he was holding in his left hand. She stood staring at him in silence.

"What's your problem?" House asked, knowing exactly the effect he was having on her.

"Are those for me?"

House rolled his eyes, stepped beside her closer than he had to, and said, "No, the flowers are for the waitress. Thought maybe I wouldn't have to tip her."

Cameron closed the door and turned to look at House. "I'll get a vase."

House put the flowers on a box that was labeled 'bedroom' and looked around her room. There was still a lot of packing she had to do, and it piqued his curiosity.

Cameron walked back in with the vase, but instead of putting the flowers in it, she stared at House; he stared right back behind dark glasses.

"You look…nice," she finally said. "Wilson iron them?" she asked with a smirk.

"No, but he picked it out for me."

"Uh huh."

"Then he ironed them."

Cameron smiled and seemed to relax a little. "There's no movie I really want to see. Whatever you want to see is fine."

"Great. There's a new movie down at Murray's Movie Theatre…"

"NO! You are NOT taking me to a porn movie!"

"Oh, calm down. I hear Robert DeNiro's movie is right good."

"Okay, fine."

Cameron grabbed her sweater and headed for the door. "Thanks for the flowers."

"You're welcome."

As they were walking down the hallway to the sidewalk, House asked, "Can we go to Murray's?"

"NO!"

"You're no fun," he quipped.

"Nope, I sure ain't."

"Where do you want to sit?" Cameron asked as they walked into the dark theatre as the annoying candy and popcorn people popped up on the screen.

House walked down about halfway and stood beside a man and a woman who stared silently up at him. "I need an end seat. Cripple, you know."

The man looked perturbed. "There are plenty of other end seats that are available."

"Yes, there are. Why don't you go find them?"

"House?!" Cameron admonished.

The man stood, cursed something under his breath, grabbed his date's friend and went down a few rows.

"See how easy that was?" House asked as he moved aside for Cameron to slip in.

"Why do you always have to be so rude?" she asked as she sat down.

As House sat down beside her and stretched his leg out a bit into the isle he said, "But we got perfect seats, didn't we? Besides, you know I'm rude. Guess that means this is our last date."

"Shhhh…" someone whispered behind them; they were ignored.

"I didn't say that," Cameron answered.

"Aside from being rude, I snore, too."

"I've got headphones."

"I drink a lot."

"I'll drink with you."

"I _drool_ on my pillow."

"I have my own pillow."

"I fart under the sheets," House challenged.

"Would you two _please _keep it down?" the man chastised.

House turned around and snapped, "They're showing a clip of popcorn and sodas. Why don't you go get some and stuff your face?"

The man tuffed at House as he turned back around. "Actually, that sounds good," House said to Cameron.

"I want some M&Ms, House," she told him.

"Okay, here's the money. I want popcorn and Pepsi."

"Ugh," she huffed as she shifted past House, straddling his left leg just a bit longer than necessary. He looked down her blouse then ran his right hand up her thigh.

"Tease," he snickered.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet," she said coyly before she walked away.

_This is getting more and more interesting,_ House thought to himself.

As they walked out of the movie theatre, House suggested they get something to drink. Cameron was all for it. They walked down to a bar at the end of the strip and went into Charlie's Pub, a favorite of his. Cameron caught a few patrons nod at House as they sat down in a booth. A waiter came by and asked what 'the lady' wanted. She asked for a White Russian but didn't ask what House wanted.

"They know what I like," he said. "And a White Russian is _not _a drink."

"Yes, it is."

"So, Cameron, tell me something," House offered. Cameron sat back confidently and prepared herself for the question. "What the difference between making love and having sex? The speed? Kissing on the lips? The positions?"

Cameron thought long and hard before she answered. "When you have sex, House, now I know it's been a while for you…" House's eyebrow rose. "…you just go through the motions. It's just a physical act, mechanical, unemotional, like a bad porno movie."

"Oh, some porno movies are so _real_."

Just then the waiter came back and placed their drinks on the table, eyeing House like he was a pimp or something.

"When you make love, your heart is in it," she continued. "Every touch, every kiss is electrifying. Both partners are into each other so much that time stands still."

"Where did you get that crap from?" House asked.

"Cosmo," she retorted. "Seriously, there _is_ a difference."

"Hmm, care to _show_ me the difference?"

"No, not yet."

Again, House's eyebrow rose with curiosity. "So, with Chase it was just sex; with your husband it was making love?"

"Exactly."

"So, you are telling me we have to be married before we can _make love_?"

"No, I'm not saying that."

They were silent for several minutes before Cameron asked, leaning in closer to the table, "House, I know you felt something when we kissed in your office. What was it?"

"Really? How do you know that?"

"Because you didn't stop me."

"A kiss is a kiss, Cameron. It doesn't mean anything."

"I think it did," she challenged.

"So what if it did?"

"Then it makes me happy," she said.

"Happy? I was happy – in my _pants._"

"I know you liked it."

"Yeah, I did."

"Were you surprised?" she asked bravely.

"No."

"You weren't surprised of the kiss or you weren't surprised you liked it?"

"Mmm, you like beating around the bush, don't you?" House asked.

"No, I'm trying to get a straight answer from you. Why are you afraid of me, House?"

"Phht, I'm not afraid of you."

"Then are you afraid of feeling _something_ for me?"

House took a long, drink, savoring the liquor as it went down his throat. "I'm going to say this once, and I will never say it again: I do feel something for you."

House and Cameron left the bar right after midnight, and they were both feeling very relaxed, or drunk, as the case may be.

"Cameron, are you really pissed at me about the cancer thing?"

"At first I was, yes. I just don't understand."

"No, you don't."

House unlocked the passenger seat with his keychain but instead of opening her door he immediately walked to the driver side and got in. Cameron tuffed and got in the car.

Pulling out of the parking space House said, "Have you ever been in pain for an extended period of time?"

"Not physical pain, no."

"Okay, imagine you can't walk for three months. You dread getting out of bed to go to the bathroom. You can't stand to take a shower and you haven't taken a shower for days. You've got to go to work because there are patients to save, coffee to make for me…"

Cameron glanced over at him but didn't say anything.

"You find yourself not talking to people, shoving people away, even those that care about you and want you out and about. You need to hide. Hide from your friends, hide from work, hide from your…"

Not once taking her eyes off of him she asked, "Hide from what, House?"

"Hide from yourself," he said tentatively, but Cameron wasn't sure that was the truth or not. "After a while, you give up. You get tired of fighting. Every morning you wake up and you think you'll have a good day. But when you stand up, you can't breathe from the pain that shoots through your leg with every step you take."

Suddenly House grew quiet as he drove up to her apartment.

"Thanks, House."

"You're welcome," he simply said.

"No, I mean for opening up."

"Oh, that was from a report I read in AMA Journal."

Cameron smiled at him, leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Think of something for next weekend." She opened the door and was halfway out.

"Cam?"

"Yes, House?" She was bending over and exposed her cleavage. House smirked. "What, House!"

"Don't finish packing."

As House walked into his apartment, somewhat relaxed, somewhat tense, his phone was ringing. He walked over to it and saw it was Cameron's number. He smiled.

"Did you leave your underwear in my car, Cameron?" House asked as he sat down on the couch. He popped two pills into his mouth and leaned back.

"I wasn't wearing any," she answered. House began to choke on his words. "House, you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. Just watching a porno movie and this chick made an _incredible_ move…"

"I just called to make sure you got home okay," she interrupted.

"Why wouldn't I have?"

"Because you had three Scotch's and you just got done popping your Vicodin, didn't you?"

House pulled the phone from his ear, looked at it then looked out the window before he relaxed again. "What makes you think I just took them?"

"Because you didn't take any before the movie, and you didn't take any at the bar."

"All right, Sherlock. I'm home. You can go to sleep now."

"Yeah, well, I would if I could."

"Oh, you're not tired? I could give you some patient files to complete."

"No. No work, House."

"What about phone sex?"

"No." A smile slowly crossed her lips.

"Okay, then, good night."

"House, wait."

"Ugh, what?" If House was honest with himself, he'd stay on the phone like he really wanted to.

"You said you do feel something for me. What is it, exactly?"

"Oh, crap. Did I open a door into the Twilight Zone or something?"

"Yes, you did. What is it you feel for me?"

House was silent for several moments. He ran his palm over his face and felt trapped. "I don't know."

"Well, you have a week to think about it." Cameron then hung up the phone.

God, he hated that woman!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_DATE THREE_

"House! You're not even dressed!" Cameron said in shock as she stared at House in his doorway.

House looked down at his sweatpants and sneakers. "I'm dressed. We're not doing anything tonight."

She walked into his apartment and put her hands on her hips. "House, we agreed on a date, not sitting around and staring at each other!"

"That's what a date is, Cameron. Come on," he said as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"Wait. You didn't tell me where we are going?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"I hate you keeping secrets," Cameron fussed as she closed the door behind her.

They walked out into the bright sunlight, as it was just four o'clock in the afternoon. House had a pep in his step and Cameron had trouble keeping up with him.

"House, slow down," she fussed just as they reached his car.

He unlocked the door and opened it for her yet walked around to the driver side and got in. "We're going fishing."

"Fishing?! You are kidding me, right?"

"Nope. Look in the back seat."

Sure enough, there was a tackle box, two fishing poles and two fold-up chairs.

"Fishing. We're going fishing," she mumbled.

"Yep. You got it! Wow, you're smart!"

A few minutes later, they reached Lake Chatworth and House got out of the car and went to the back seat, pulling out the items but laying them by the back tire. Cameron walked around and watched him.

"I've got the chair, you can get everything else."

"House! There's no way I can carry all that to…" She looked over at the lake. She sighed heavily. "God, you're a cheap date," she said as House started to limp off.

"Oh, yeah! I'm a cheap date, too!" he hollered back at her.

After she got her hands full and followed House to the lake, she stumbled and cursed under her breath. She finally reached House where he'd stopped on the lake's edge, opened his chair and sat down.

"Okay, what are we supposed to do now?"

"There are worms in the metal box; we hook them to catch fish. Duh! Oh, shoot, I forgot. There's a cooler in the trunk. Would you mind getting it?"

"Yes! I would! I don't want to fish, House!" Cameron was pissed by now, and her hands on her hips indicated such.

"Please?" House begged; his big, deep blue eyes fluttered up at her as enticingly as he could. He threw his car keys to her.

"You know what, House? I think I've found a good reason why I _shouldn't _stay here!"

Cameron huffed off towards the car, fuming all the way. House turned to watch her just in case she decided to get behind the wheel and desert him at the lake. But she got the cooler and brought it back to House.

"There! You happy now?!" House had a fishing pole in his hand, hooking a worm on the hook. "Ick! I can't believe you do that!"

"Yeah, well, can't get fish without it. Hey, hand me a beer?"

Cameron couldn't be mad at House. She should be mad at herself. She put herself in this position. "Fine, but this is it, House. I'm leav…" She had knelt down and opened the cooler and was shocked at what she saw. "House?"

"What is it?"

"Teddy bear? You…got me a teddy bear?" Cameron squealed so loud a small flock of birds nearby flew out of the lake and over their heads. She picked it up and held it against her, its head under her chin.

House's face was twisted in total embarrassment. "It's a bear, Cameron," he said nonchalantly.

She took a few steps closer to him, bent down, both of her hands on the arm rests, and kissed the tip of his nose. "Thank you."

"Where's my beer?"

She shook her head and went back to the cooler. Lifting the styrofoam she pulled out a beer and handed it to House.

"Can you make me sandwich?" he asked as he popped the cap and took a sip.

Cameron shot House a dirty look. "I'm not your freaking maid!"

"Yes, you are. After you _make_ it."

By the time she realized what he'd said, she looked back in the cooler and saw luncheon meats, cheese, potato salad, coleslaw, mustard, and sandwich bread. She looked at House incredulously.

"This is all so…romantic."

"I don't _do _romantic."

"You might be able to _do_ me, though."

House's eyes shot up and grinned at her but he didn't say anything. Cameron moved the cooler so it was between them, pulled out the food, prepared their sandwiches and started to eat.

When Cameron finished eating before House, she grabbed the fish box, grabbed the hook of the fishing pole and hooked a worm on it expertly. House watched her the entire time.

"You've fished before, haven't you?" he finally asked.

"Yeah," she answered, casting it into the lake. "My brother and I – when we went to the cottage over the summers. I always caught the biggest fish, though." She laughed. "He hated when I did that. You?"

He didn't answer right away but cast his own pole. After a few minutes he said, "Every time my dad was home." The coldness in his voice alarmed her and she glanced at him; his face was just as cold.

"What was your childhood like?" she asked tentatively.

"It sucked," was all he replied.

It piqued her curiosity but she left it alone. "Good fisher?"

"Better than you," he said; his voice now playful.

"Ha. We'll see. Your dad hard on you?"

House sifted in his chair. "What makes you think he was?"

"You said he was a Colonel. So was my uncle - Major. My cousin said he was a real hard ass." House didn't reply. "She couldn't wear pants to church on Sundays and no make-up until she was 17. That kind of stuff." House reeled in the line and recast it without a word. "She hated him."

Again, he didn't budge but he asked, "What happened to her?"

Cameron took a deep breath and tugged at her pole. "She killed herself. OD. She was 20."

Turning to look at Cameron, House said, "I'm sorry."

She turned to look at him. "Why do you think I ask patients so many questions?"

"Just thought you were nosy."

She chuckled under her breath then grew solemn. "No, House. If I had noticed…if I had asked her how she was feeling…"

They both glanced back at the water.

"That why you worry about me?" House asked after several minutes.

"I'm not worried about you, House."

"Yes, you are."

"Okay, a little."

"You do understand I don't take the Vicodin to get high, Cameron." She nodded her head. "I just want the pain to go away."

"The pain in your leg or memory of your childhood?"

Those few words cut through House like a knife. He had opened up to Cameron, but was there a limit to how far he'd go? House remained silent.

Cameron knew that he meant his childhood; he didn't have to say it. "Did you come up with an answer?" she asked.

"What was the question?" House feigned forgetfulness.

"You remember, House. You never forget anything."

"Sadly enough, that's true."

It drove Cameron crazy that he was beating around the bush again. But she couldn't expect anything less from him – that also drove her crazy.

"When…after I was shot I had…_something_…saw something…" House took a deep breath and was surprised he found himself talking so freely; he hadn't even told Wilson about it. "I…you…there was…"

Staring at him in disbelief in his loss of words, she didn't say anything and just hoped he'd come out with it.

"There are two types of women in this world: those you marry and those you just have sex with."

"And which one am I, House?"

He glanced at her, searching her eyes for something he didn't know what. "You fall nicely in between."

By the time House and Cameron packed up their things from the lake, it was well past nine o'clock and the sun had already set. They'd sat by the lake laughing and teasing and definitely flirting. And of course, Cameron did catch the bigger fish, and I'm not talking about the ones that swim in water.

"Thanks, House. I had fun," Cameron said as they stood outside on the sidewalk in front of House's apartment. She held the teddy bear between her arms over her stomach.

"Well, don't thank me. It was Wilson's idea, actually."

Cameron smiled at him. "It figures. But you pulled it off. I'm impressed."

Smiling shyly, he shuffled on his feet…foot…uh, foot and cane. "Don't tell anybody."

She turned around and grinned. "It'll be our little secret."

She hesitated a moment, not really sure what to expect next. When House didn't say anything – as in an invite inside for a drink – she said, "Well, good night. See you next week."

"Cameron? Close your eyes."

She looked at him suspiciously. "I don't trust you enough to do that."

"Oh, I'm truly hurt!"

"No, you're not."

Shaking his head he said, "No, I'm not. Just close your eyes."

She looked at him intently before she closed her eyes. She held her breath, finding her heart beating rapidly against her chest, her pulse racing. Suddenly, she felt his hand on her shoulder and grew excited with anticipation. Her face flushed, growing hot as his face slowly moved in towards hers. She didn't purse her lips to wait for his; she kept her lips relaxed, and prayed what she hoped would happen would happen.

And it did.

His soft, supple lips brushed lightly against hers but she didn't react; she merely opened them slightly. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she tilted her head and savored the moment. When his lips left hers, she kept her eyes closed for several moments. When she finally opened them, he was gone.

She heard his apartment door close quietly and she grinned. She turned and while her knees were a bit wobbly, she made it to her car and drove home on cloud nine.

Cameron didn't remember the route she took home, but she made it safely. She changed into shorts and a night shirt and sat down on her couch, replaying the last few hours with House and sipping wine. Thinking of the kiss, she was torn from her thoughts when her landline phone rang and she jumped a little. She picked up the phone without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hi, House."

On the other end, House smiled. "Hey. You made it home okay?"

"No. I'm still stuck in traffic," she said sarcastically yet playfully.

"Okay. Well, good night."

"House, wait." He was silent, petrified of what she'd ask next. He was already rethinking the things he'd told her and somewhat regretted saying them. "Why did you kiss me?"

With that question, he already had an answer. "To show you that I could."

_Oh, Dear Lord!_ Cameron thought to herself.

"Okay. Good night, House."

"Good night, Cameron."

_DATE FOUR_

Cameron wasn't looking forward to this date – it was in dangerous territory. She'd be making dinner for House at his place. He asked for oysters. She said pasta. And that's exactly what she would be making.

She placed the bag full of groceries by the door while holding another one and knocked. There was no answer. She knocked louder. Still no answer. Angry, she placed the other bag down and reached up for the key over the door and unlocked it.

"House?!" she screamed out as she stepped in the doorway.

There was no answer. She grabbed both bags and put them down in the kitchen then walked back into the living room.

"House…" she started but then heard the shower running and went back into the kitchen.

She took the food out of the bags, put some on the counter or in the refrigerator then searched for a frying pan to brown the hamburger for the lasagna. After several minutes she still hadn't found it.

"It's hanging on the pot holder…there," House said, standing in the doorway, pointing to a rack in the corner of the kitchen.

He only had a towel wrapped around his waist and running another through his hair. Cameron stood there frozen. She lost all sense of time. She forgot where she was. She even forgot her name.

"Cameron?! Snap out of it! I've been calling your name…"

She finally looked in his face, her eyes trailed further down to the end of the towel at his thighs. "I…you didn't answer…"

A half-grin spread across his lips. "Stop stuttering. It doesn't become you."

Cameron walked to the pot rack, pulled down the frying pan and placed it on the burner. Without turning around she said, "It's no big deal. I've seen you semi-naked before," she said, yet she couldn't control her voice from shaking.

"Yeah, but I was stoned. I'm not now."

His voice grew louder as he spoke, and she looked down at her hands resting on the edge of the counter. Even though her knuckles had turned white, she could see her fingers were shaking. She knew he was moving in.

"Cameron, if you grip that counter any tighter you won't be able to make me dinner," he said, his lips right at her ear, his body just inches from hers but not touching her.

His deep, sultry voice sent shivers down her spine that she couldn't control. She hated herself for being so weak. She had to be stronger. She wasn't ready for him – okay, she was. But she wanted it on her terms, not his. Then suddenly his clean, fresh scent vanished from her and she found the strength to turn around to see if he had indeed left. He had.

She breathed for the first time in the past few seconds. She thought she was going to pass out. True, she hadn't been turned on when she'd seen him in the locker room when he had just come out of the shower. She was shocked then that she wasn't. She was shocked that she was turned on now. She grabbed the hamburger and threw it in the frying pan then grabbed the veggies for the salad and started to chop the carrots.

Several minutes later House walked back into the kitchen, fully dressed, pulled up a wooden chair and watched her. "Why don't you make yourself useful and cut up the green peppers," Cameron suggested.

House only smirked. "But the point of you making dinner is that _you _make dinner."

"Ah, no big deal. I can do the rest while the lasagna is baking," she said as she turned and separated the ham-burger to brown it evenly.

"You want a drink? You seem a bit nervous," House asked, having complete control over himself but wanting control over her.

"No, not yet."

"No, you don't want a drink or no, you're not nervous yet?"

"No – to both."

He continued to watch her for the next ten minutes and yes, she was getting more nervous at each passing minute. "Cameron?"

"Yeah?"

"What possessed you to take the meth?"

She paused briefly then answered, "The stress of waiting for the HIV results." She was thankful she wasn't facing him. She wasn't a very good liar.

"Cameron – turn around." She did turn around, wooden spoon still in her hand and stared at him. "When was the first time you took it?"

"That…that was the first time."

"Don't lie to me," he said sternly. She didn't rectify her answer. "Okay, now you are playing just flat out dirty."

"Really? What do you mean?" she asked dumbly.

"I've had to answer some of your questions but you're playing stupid with me?"

She turned back around and pushed around the almost-browned meat before she said, "Med school. I had a lot going on and I just…big mistake."

"Oh, okay. Our little Cammie isn't as perfect as she portrays."

Cameron turned back around and glared at him callously. "House, that was below the belt, even for you."

"True."

"You know what infuriates me?! You take me for a fool, a child, like I am this naïve little ten year-old and never take me seriously." She was fuming now. The spoon was flying in the air.

"Let me tell you something, Dr. Gregory House…" she spat, her voice filled with venom, pointing the spoon at him.

"Cam…"

"Don't interrupt me! I studied hard while I was at school and I just slipped…who are you to judge…"

"The meat…"

"I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as _you_…"

Without a word, and while Cameron continued to rant, House stood and walked to her, stood next to her and removed the pan from the burner. Cameron looked at him amazed at his boldness. She had become completely stunned.

House grinned wickedly, put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him…

"House! What are you do…"

He started smacking her sweater at the bottom hem that rested in the middle of her ass and only then did she smell something burning and saw the smoke rise from the burner.

"Okay, it's out. You were leaning against the burner. And I thought it was just me that was making you all hot and bothered."

"Why didn't you tell me…"

"I was having too much fun watching you go off on me," he snickered as he took a few steps away from her but kept eye contact.

She twisted her upper torso to get a look at the damage in the back and was dismayed to find the threads had burned upwards. "Damn. This is my favorite sweater."

"Key word should be _was_. You want a t-shirt?"

"Phhft, no! They're probably in the bottom of your hamper."

"No, they're not," House answered as he walked out of the kitchen. "I don't have a hamper. Not when I have a perfectly big closet to stuff…" His voice faded and Cameron was relieved it was quiet again.

The realization that House had just smacked her ass made Cameron throw her head up and stare at the ceiling, asking 'why me?'

As House walked into his bedroom to his dresser, it suddenly dawned on him that he had actually smacked her ass. He grinned, pulled out a clean Rolling Stones t-shirt, gave a silent prayer to some unseen force asking, 'why her?' The wheels of House's ingenious brain were churning even as he was limping through the living room. Cameron met him in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Did you burn the hamburger?"

"No, thankfully."

"Darn. I was looking forward to rump roast."

"You're crude," she said as she took the t-shirt and brought it to her nose; House looked at her horrified.

But Cameron was anything _but _horrified. She smelled the shirt to make sure it was clean but the whole essence of House was in that t-shirt, even though it had been washed. She tried not to react, and had gotten away with it.

"Are you going to wear it or just stand there and smell it?"

"Just thought I'd stand here and smell it," she said derisively.

"Oh, kinky. I like."

"You would. I'm gonna go change then finish dinner," she said as she turned and walked down the hall. "Watch a movie or something."

"Can I watch a porno movie?"

"I don't care! I'm not going to be in there with you," she answered then closed the bathroom door.

_Ok, she can't be serious. She wouldn't think I would, would she? Only one way to find out _House thought to himself.

A few minutes later Cameron came back wearing House's t-shirt. "What do you think?" she asked as she posed beside the couch.

Suddenly she heard a strange noise and looked at the TV. Sure enough, a man and woman were intertwined in a very unusual, and so it seemed, painful position. Cameron remained silent, not quite shocked, but tilted her head and watched for a brief moment.

"I like it," House said.

"You would, pervert," she answered as she headed back to the kitchen.

"No, I meant you in my t-shirt," he hollered out to her.

Cameron grinned to herself as she finished up the hamburger and meat sauce then started boiling the lasagna noodles. She kept hearing moaning and groaning coming from the living room and she hoped it was the movie and not House.

"How's it going in there?"

"Fine! Fifi just did Mimi and Ci-Ci is coming in now."

_Oh, God_ she thought to herself. She wasn't mad that he was watching it. Hell, she'd seen plenty of them so what was the big deal? Besides, Cameron had a few ghosts in her closet.

"Whoah! Ci-Ci looks just LIKE you!"

She finished chopping the vegetables for the salad and came back into the living room. "She does not! She's a blonde," she said as she sat down beside him. She noticed the pillow sitting on his lap but decided to leave it alone – at least for the moment – the fact that the pillow was in his lap, NOT what was under it, people!

"I beg to differ, there, Missy. You are a _true_ blonde!"

"I am not," she insisted.

"Care to make a wager?" House challenged.

"A wager isn't necessary, House. You'll find out sooner than you think."

"Reeeeealy? How much sooner?" House asked, leaning in closer to her with an expectant expression.

"Watch the movie."

"But I have the real thing here. Wanna play?" House flashed his eyebrows up and down but Cameron kept her attention to the movie.

It unnerved her how turned on she was, and she knew she was in serious trouble.

"Okay, now _that _is totally impossible!" she shot out.

"Huh? Why is a little fooling around impossible?"

"I meant the position, House."

He turned to look at the TV and most definitely, the woman's arm was here and the man's legs were there and her head was tilted at a 90-degree angle and…

"Oh, I've done that," House said nonchalantly.

"Right. In your dreams," she shot back. "I had a girlfriend that kept a notebook on Cosmo articles with sexual positions and she wore it out so badly she had to throw it away."

Oh, she _loved_ messing with House's brain. Little did she know she was messing with _more _than his head – oops, I gave it away.

"You didn't happen to get a look at that, did you?" he asked as he leaned over and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Yep, I made a copy."

"Awesome! Care to show me some?"

"Nope."

"You're heartless," he said, repositioning the pillow then leaned back against the cushion. "I'm bored."

"Dinner will be ready soon."

"I don't want dinner."

"What _do _you want, House?"

"You," he said quietly; so softly she barely heard him, but she heard.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

"I said I want you."

Putty in her hands – that's what House was. And he was now hers. It was finally happening. He was finally hers.

Cameron leaned towards House, her heart racing but from nerves. Placing her hand on his left cheek, she turned his head to face her and looked deeply into his eyes. She grabbed the edge of the pillow on his lap and threw it to the floor. Her eyes flew open when she saw gift underneath it.

"No strings, House. No commitments," she told him.

"No, not yet."

She traced his chin with her thumb, surprised at how soft his facial hair was. Slowly, like in a scene from an ultra-romantic movie, she brushed her lips against his and held her breath. She'd forgotten how soft and warm his lips were. House kissed her back, tenderly, wantingly, finally. Cameron reached out and took the remote, hitting buttons until the TV popped off.

House broke the kiss and moaned, "I need background noise."

"Mmm, if you don't disappoint, and I know you won't, I'll be making noise of my own."

"Mmm, okay. There's 15 minutes left for the lasagna to bake…that'll leave 14 minutes before the lasagna is ready," House said playfully.

"Oh, no, House. If we're going to do this – and we _will_ – it won't be five minutes, trust me."

"But there's one rule, Cameron."

"Damn. I hate rules."

"No, you don't. You need rules."

"Not when it comes to sex."

House's eyebrow rose again. "No kissing."

Cameron looked shocked. "No kissing? Then forget it."

And with that, she stood and went into the kitchen. What she wouldn't give for a drink, and badly. Leaning against the sink to control her breathing, she heard a sound behind her. Not moving, she felt him press his body against hers, his chest at her shoulder blades. Without thinking, she leaned back into him as his hands moved from the small of her back to her waist to her stomach. Tensing her muscles in her stomach she placed her head on his chest bone and savored the warmth of his hands, the softness; his fingers caressing that sent shivers down her spine.

"House, you said when you were shot…" Her words choked in her throat. "…you saw _us_. What was that about?"

"No, no talking," he said, brushing his prickly chin against the side of her neck. She inhaled deeply.

"Oh, another rule? Control freak?" she said breathlessly.

"Another time."

He shifted on his left leg and pulled back from her, staring at her intently before he turned and walked out into the living room. She didn't understand it – didn't understand him. She started the games, and damnit, she was going to finish it.

Turning to the oven, there was only a few minutes left before the meal was done, so she grabbed the oven mitt, removed the dish from the oven, turned it off and followed House into the living room. But he wasn't there.

She heard the kaplunk of the wooden cane hitting hardwood floors deep within the apartment and knew where he was. Taking a deep breath, she walked down the hall towards the bedroom. As she walked through the door she saw House sitting on his bed, looking at her mischievously. The silence between them was killing them both, and the tension in the room could have been cut with a knife.

Slowly she walked up to him and stood before him. She couldn't believe how nervous he looked. In a way, to Cameron, he looked like a teenage boy about to have sex for the first time. In another, he had the aura, the scent, the look of a man that wanted her – _her _– something they both wanted but found too difficult to obtain.

Until now – until this moment – when it was just them. And they were about to cross the line. Into heaven or hell – it didn't matter. It was all about to happen.

House reached out with both hands and ran his hands up both of her thighs, adding just enough pressure to be sure she'd feel his hands through her jeans. She said nothing but continued to stare down at him, lust slowly filling her eyes. When his long fingers touched her waist as he moved upwards she gasped in surprise and she briefly closed her eyes. His huge, warm hands moved up her stomach under the t-shirt and as he explored more, she put her hand on the side of his head and ran her fingers through his hair. His fingers slid up to the bottom of her breasts, his thumbs teasing the plumpness. Cameron felt shaky in the knees, but it was slowly growing out of control as it seemed her whole body was shaking.

"Cameron, you're shaking," he said, looking up at her with concern but also with interest.

"I'm…it's just…"

House slid one hand out, took a hold of Cameron's hand and placed it over his heart. Her mouth dropped when the pounding of his heart greeted the palm of her hand. "I'm nervous, too. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

She nodded her head as his hand moved down to her waist again. Taking both of his hands, Cameron brought them to the bottom of the t-shirt and pulled it up to give him the hint of what to do next. And he took it. Keeping their eyes locked with the other, he slowly slid the t-shirt up as she put her arms up over her head. The t-shirt around her neck, all time seemed to stand still.

"House?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Just enjoying the view." She smiled down at him as she pulled the shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. "Hey! Don't diss the Stones, woman!"

"Oh, shut up," she said.

By this time House was over the edge and didn't really care about his t-shirt. He gently put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him, his hands running up the small of her back to the snap of her bra. She took a deep breath as he swiftly and expertly unsnapped her bra and very slowly brought it forward, letting the straps fall down her shoulders and let it drop to the floor.

He just looked at her, silent, thoughts racing through his head. Risking it all, she unclasped the button of her jeans and slowly, seductively, lowered them down to her feet, taking her panties with them. House pulled his shirt off and threw it to the floor.

House stood and looked into her eyes. The warmth that was enveloping him was intoxicating: no amount of Vicodin or Scotch could have made him feel as…fulfilled? Wanted? Loved? His heart was still pounding; his pulse was still racing. And the tightness in his pants was excruciatingly painful.

Without a word, Cameron stepped closer to House, reached for the belt buckle, undid it and slowly pulled it out of the hoops. Grabbing the snap of his jeans, keeping their eyes locked, she unsnapped them and pulled them down over his hips, his thighs, his knees…

"Cam…" he muttered nervously.

"Shh, no talking, remember?"

She found herself on her knees before him, the most submissive she has ever been with him, and she was incredibly turned on. But she'd take control…soon. Tilting her head back she peered up at him with lustful eyes. She ran her hands up the back of his shins, grinning at the muscles that had tightened up, to his thighs and then stood in front of him.

Cameron pushed House backward so unexpectantly that he flopped on the bed, his eyes bulging out in surprise; his feet planted firmly on the floor. She spread his legs and stepped between them, taking a hold of his briefs and pulling them down so hard he didn't have time to raise his hips; they slid off fluidly and landed on the floor.

Turning quickly around and pulling something out of her pants pocket, she opened the condom packet with her teeth, causing House to grin. She slipped the condom on his hard penis, pulsing here and there just to keep him on the edge. Crawling on top of him, not saying a word, she straddled his waist and began to run her fingers over his chest and waist, smiling reassuringly as her small, soft, delicate hands caressed his body. His long, hard, swollen dick sprung straight out, ready to fill her, just as Cameron hoped. Slowly, she sat down on his member, her head back and her eyes closed; his hands around her waist, rubbing his thumb against her hot flesh.

"Oh…House…" she murmured.

Their groins meeting; their flesh grinding; their moans of pleasure escaping their lips. House was afraid to touch her. He just enjoyed watching her; feeling his cock engulf her completely. Cameron picked up on his reluctance to do so.

Leaning over, her breasts pressed heavily against his chest, she placed her hands in his then cupped the back of his hands. Leaning back up, she brought his hands to her breast and squeezed, moaning as his fingers pinched her nipples. She began to ride him, slowly at first, but as she detected his breathing becoming more shallow and his eyes were closed, she bucked her hips and groaned his name.

"Cam…hmm."

She undulated and pumped and rode him for several minutes, tightening her PC muscles around his dick. Feeling the orgasm slowly grow within her, she rode him harder and faster, never letting go of him, until he screamed her name and came. As he came inside her, his orgasm, his veins of his dick expanding, it sent Cameron over the edge herself. She remained on top of him, his slowly shrinking member still inside her, she smiled down at him.

Their breaths became less shallow as they tried to control their breathing, although their hearts were still pounding from the final release of what they both wanted for so long. Cameron slowly slid him out of her and stood up, without a word, and pulled the t-shirt over her head.

House watched her curiously. "Where are you going?"

She slipped the pants up over her hips and buckled the jeans. "Dinner – did you forget?"

"Yeah, I did," he said as he leaned up and rested on his elbows.

"Well, I gave you what you wanted. Next week, you give me what I want," she said as she headed for the door.

"And what might that be?" he asked cockily, sitting up and staring at her in the doorway.

"You." And she walked out, leaving House alone, confused – and happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

A few days later, Cameron accepted a temporary six month position with the Director of the Immunology department of Princeton General due to Dr. Wallace taking a six month maternity leave. That was fine with Cameron because it would give her time for her and House to re-evaluate their new found relationship. It was also fine with House, though for different reasons – to get as much of Cameron as he can before she left, _if _she left. He'd deal with the _if_ if that happened.

The following Monday morning at six a.m., House and Cameron drove to Baltimore for a convention: _Immunological Effects of Genetic Deformation and Breakdown of D-Cells in Third World Countries of Homosapiens._

"Why didn't Cuddy just send the veterinarian?" House asked after they'd headed out and had just gotten on the highway.

"Oh, because it's for humans, not animals."

"Whatever."

After a few minutes Cameron settled in and tried to sleep before they arrived. House had other plans. "Cameron, what's your story?"

"What do you want, House?" she answered angrily.

"What were you like as a kid?"

"Cute."

"I knew that. I know you weren't a brat; you're too nice. You weren't a slut because, well, you didn't jump me on your interview – which I'll _never_ understand why. Had to have been spoiled, I'd say."

"Right, sorta right and no."

"Which was the sorta right answer?"

"The slut part."

House jerked on the steering wheel slightly in shock, but to get her attention, not because of her answer. "No way."

"No."

Turning to give her an inquiring look, her eyes still closed, he asked, "No you weren't a slut?"

"Right."

"Okay. So, when did you first do the Wild Thing?"

"I was 21. My ex-husband."

"Ah. Sympathy sex?"

"No, House, our honeymoon. Can I get some sleep?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored," House whined.

"Look for deer on the side of the road."

"Boring. I'd rather look down your blouse."

"Stare at the road, House."

"More boringer."

"House! Shut up and let me sleep."

"Grouch."

"Yep."

They arrived at the convention center with half an hour to register and find a seat. Needless to say, Cameron got no sleep on the drive.

Just as House expected, the speaker of the seminar was boring; his voice was boring; even his tie was boring. House was ever so thankful when it was announced lunch would be served and they'd have time to eat.

After they ate, House headed outside alone for some fresh air. Finding a spot on a concrete barrier behind a wall, he sat down, his feet dangly loosely over the grass. He closed his eyes and tilted it back, letting the sun beat down on his face.

"This seat taken?" Cameron asked as she sat down next to him. He didn't answer her. "It is now."

After several minutes House asked, "What's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"Accepted your job offer."

"Ha, funny," he said laughing but still not looking at her. "Kill a butterfly? Use a tennis racket and whack a lightening bug?"

"Shoplifting."

"Oh, how lame. Everyone's done that. So, tell me what you have in mind for tonight?"

"Maybe hit the Inner Harbor for some seafood?" Cameron suggested.

"Sounds good, but I'm talking about _after _dinner?"

"There's a strip club I've been told about," she said matter of fact.

"Baltimore Babes? We're sooo there! But I meant _after_ after."

"I'll let you know," she said as she stepped off the barrier. "Ow, damnit!" she screamed as she went down on her hands and knees.

House finally opened his eyes and just stared down at her. Slowly and carefully she pushed herself up, cursing again when she put too much pressure on her right ankle. She took in a sharp breath through her teeth.

"Think you can help me up, House?"

"Sorry, can't," he said as he slid off the barrier but only stood there, waving his cane. "I'd give you my cane but I look hotter with it than you do." He hesitated a moment. "Try circling your ankle."

Holding her breath she slowly twisted her ankle but the movement was very limited due to the pain.

"Ow," she muttered.

"Think you sprained it."

She looked at him dumbfounded. "You think?" she asked sarcastically. "House, just _help _me. Can you do that?" she snapped.

He shook his head, stepped to her and extended his left hand, getting a firm grip of the cane with his right. She finally reached up for his hand. What struck her was that his fingers were long and thin, and because her hand was fairly small, the tips of his fingers brushed against the inside of her wrist; his palm completely encased hers. She was surprised with the strength in his hand.

"Thanks," she said, brushing the grass off her hands and knees, but didn't put any weight on her right ankle. "Help me inside."

He took her by the waist and held on to her as they headed for the building's entrance. Luckily they didn't have to go far because they met an employee of the convention at the information booth. She directed them to the nurse's station.

"Yep, looks sprained. 'Fraid you'll need to go to the ER," the nurse told them.

"Excellent! Thanks, Cameron!" House exclaimed; Cameron gave him a dirty look.

"For what?"

"Getting me out of the boring convention."

After spending three hours in the ER, it was confirmed she did have a nasty sprain and was told to stay off of it for a day. They wrapped up her ankle and they headed back to their room. Cameron went directly to the bed and sat down, propping herself up with a pillow against the headboard. She reached for the other pillow but it was too far.

House stared down at her then grabbed a pillow saying, "Lift your leg." He put the pillow under her ankle and asked, "Better?"

"Yes, much."

"So, what's on TV?" he asked as he jumped on the bed beside her, leaving plenty of space between them and propped himself up against the pillow, crossed his legs and appeared to get comfortable.

She laughed. "No idea."

"Well, let's find out."

He looked around for the remote, and the next thing she knew his upper torso was across her lap. She simply looked at him as he leaned back up and against the headboard and flipped on the TV. Placing her head back against the pillow she closed her eyes for just a second. The voices and music coming from the TV seemed to fade away.

She jerked herself awake when she kicked her right leg out in her sleep. Feeling something heavy on her shoulder she glanced down at House's head, his mouth open; his eyes closed, and snoring lightly. She smiled. With her thoughts racing, looking over his face, he suddenly opened his eyes, but she didn't look away. She couldn't. The blue in his eyes was mesmerizing. She finally looked away at the TV shyly. Finding the clock on the nightstand, she noticed they'd only dozed for about fifteen minutes.

"Hmm, sorry. Guess I fell asleep," House said as he yawned, not removing his head.

She smiled weakly. "You and me both."

"Uh, are you comfortable?" she asked coyly.

"Very."

"You still owe me."

"Owe you what?" he asked coyly.

"I want you."

"Now?"

"No, House. I was thinking in a month," she said sarcastically as she sat up and faced him, their knees touching.

Without any prompting from Cameron, House slid off the bed and pulled her legs towards him until her feet were firmly planted on the carpet. "Sit up," he ordered. Cameron's eyes widened a bit at his assertiveness. She sat up, never breaking eye contact with his lustful eyes.

He leaned in closer and started to slowly unbutton her blouse, her breath growing faster. When the last button was undone he pushed it over and off of her shoulders, his palms brushing against her skin that made her close her eyes for a brief moment. Cameron reached her arms behind her and unclasped her bra but was quickly chastised by House. With her bra still on, he told her to lie back and she complied. He unsnapped her pants and in one swift movement pulled them down over her hips and legs, throwing them on the chair by the bed. A small gasp escaped her lips.

While staring down at her, looking over her face and smile, stomach and hips, he removed his own jeans leaving them on the floor. Then he pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, leaving only his boxers on. He finally slid her bra off and through it on the floor. Putting his left knee on the bed, keeping most of his weight on it, he leaned down and lay on top of her, enveloping her completely. She could feel his excitement pressing against her inner thigh.

Their eyes locked for several long moments before House took her hands and forced them up and over her head, interlocking their fingers. He bent down and kissed her gently, their lips brushing against the other, the heat between them slowly building. After several minutes, their hearts beginning to pound harder and faster, he removed his lips from hers and kissed his way from her neck to her breasts, briefly suckling her nipples. She moaned from the back of her throat but kept her eyes on his face as he ravished his way to her taunt stomach. With his teeth, he took the rim of her panties and pulled it down over her hips, smelling her erotic scent and eager to explore that part of her.

"House…" she mumbled under her breath.

Pulling off of her he carefully got on his knees before her and kissed her inner thighs; his beard prickling against her hot flesh sending chills through her. As he spread her legs for better access she placed her hands above his ears gently as he licked the wetness from her clit, occasionally flicking his tongue hard and fast. Taking in a sharp breath she whispered his name again as his tongue pressed against every part of her clit. With his lips engulfing her clit he sucked softly at first, forcing a relentless whine to escape her lips. As her groans grew, he'd slow down and run his huge, warm hands over her inner thighs, bringing her down from her building orgasm. A moment later he'd attack her clit again.

"Oh…God…hmmmmph," she moaned breathlessly. "Doan ma…make me…hmmph… I neeeed you…now… ooohhh…"

"No, Cameron. I want to make you cum. I want to taste you, lick you clean, kiss you with your juices on my lips." With those words her excitement grew. He dove onto her clit, lightly pinching her clit between his teeth. She held his head tighter but he suddenly stopped, grabbed her hands and brought them to her breasts. "Play with your nipples, Cameron. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded her head and whispered, "Yes, yes."

"Good girl."

Returning to his previous position, he licked her from her drenched opening to above her clit, grinning to himself when he heard her groan. With his lips encased around her swollen, hard nob, he looked and was mesmerized by what he saw. Her head was back, her mouth was open; both of her hands were enveloped over her breasts, her nipples being pinched by her thumb and forefinger.

For the next several minutes he worked her clit like there was no tomorrow, knowing she was close to orgasm by her moans and both hands were clenching the bed sheet, on top of her legs tensing and her hips lifting in the air for him.

"Howw…yes…oh, God…"

Closing his eyes, House continued to suck her clit, as if it was her nipple, until she screamed one last time and her whole body tensed up. He kept his lips around her clit under her orgasm slowly died and her legs relaxed. After he licked her clean she tried to control her breathing. Finally standing, he pulled his boxers off and his hard, swollen dick sprang free of its torturous dungeon.

"Take me, House. I need you…please," she pleaded.

Smiling devilishly, he kissed his way up over her stomach, her breastbone, making her softly moan from his beard brushing against in inside of her breasts. He slowly kissed her neck as he ran his hands over her shoulders. She grabbed onto them as he brought his lips to hers. She licked the little bit of juices that were in the corner of his mouth until he kissed her hard and passionately.

"Is this how you make love?"

Nodding her head and giving him a small smile she said, "Yes, definitely."

Lifting her right leg up over his waist, she took the hint and kept a hold of him with her leg, keeping pressure off of her foot. When she felt his dick brush against her inner thigh on a mission and keeping eye contact with him, she raised her head and watched him as he slipped his dick inside of her, filling her completely, forcing her to throw her head back and close her eyes. As he entered her slowly – pulling out just the same – she felt him lift her legs and place them over his shoulders, forcing her hips up and back for deeper penetration.

"God, Cameron, you feel sooo good," he moaned above her.

Again grabbing her hands and clasping their fingers around the other, he sped up his undulation, groans escaping his own lips. She kissed his Adam's apple, his neck; licking his collarbone and moaning under her breath. As he continued to fuck her long and hard, their breathing matched as their orgasms surged within them. Their hands grasped the others harder and harder, neither one of them wanting to let go. She felt his dick pulsate inside her and she pushed her hips up to meet his thrusts.

By that time, their groans of pleasure were simultaneous; their breaths blowing over the others' like a warm ocean breeze. He placed his chin almost above her forehead as he'd pull out, leaving just his head inside her then plunge back in. Her orgasm started from her pussy and spread to her head to her toes at the same time. He groaned into her ear, stiffened his body as he came inside her, which sent her into her own powerful orgasm.

"Oh, House," she cried, literally.

Tears built up in her eyes as they clung onto the other, their cheeks side by side; their breathing heavy. He removed her legs from his shoulders and she wrapped them around his waist. He lifted his head up, placed his elbows on either side of her head and brushed her hair from her face, looking into her eyes lovingly.

"That…was…great," she muttered.

"I aim to please," he whispered back.

"No, you don't, but you did then," she answered with a smile.

"That's true."

Slowly House pulled out of Cameron and told her to lie on the pillow. As she did, he popped two Vicodin for the throbbing in his leg and slid under the covers beside her. He put his arm over her head and pulled her to him. She threw her right her leg over his left and grasped his hand with hers. Neither one of them spoke as he started to run his finger up and down her stomach, grinning when she'd tense then release. His fingernail trailed around her breast, her nipples slowly growing hard again.

"House, I…"

"Shh…" he said, moving on to her other breast.

"But…"

"Shut _up_."

She looked at him confused, not sure what his plans were. But feeling his fingers move over her collarbone, neck, running his thumb over her cheek, she didn't really care. She loved him touching her. He moved his hand to her belly button, tracing his finger around the outer rim. His palm ran over her waist, sending goose bumps over her arms.

"Close your eyes." Reluctantly she did. "Relax, Cameron."

"I am…"

"No, you're not. Now shut up, keep your eyes closed and relax."

House continued to run his fingers and hand over her as gently and lovingly as he could. When he started to get drowsy he laid his head on his arm and asked, "Is that how you make love, Cameron?"

She smiled, turned to him and said, "Yes, House. Thank you."

Boldly, Cameron placed her hand on his cheek as House looked into her eyes. She caressed the slightly protruding flesh under his bottom lip. He in return did the same to her. Never breaking eye contact, she tilted her head down and opened her mouth until the tip of his finger scraped her bottom lip. With a smile, he ran his thumb over her bottom lip from the right to the left. She stuck her tongue out just a little against his thumb, circling just the tip slowly. She felt her cheeks flush from her boldness, but she wanted this – she wanted _him_. He pushed his thumb in a bit more and she wrapped her lips around it. The top of her tongue ran over the side of his thumb, briefly opening her lips then taking it in again.

"Jesus," he muttered; his eyes wide open, his lips crooked in a small smile.

He removed his thumb and she smiled at him warmly. With her left hand still on his face, she brought her left hand over to the inside of his thigh. He took her hand and placed it over his crotch. She smiled widely when she felt how hard he was.

House asked Cameron if her ankle was alright. She nodded her head. He brushed her hair from her face and kissed her softly. She removed her hand and brought it up to his waist then ran her hand up to his chest.

He sat up, obviously in no pain and began to tease her by kissing her thighs, one at a time; her stomach, her breast bone. She moaned softly when he kissed her throat, forcing her head back. His lips were soft and gentle. His fingers still explored her stomach and her arms. His touch and kiss sent shivers through her. He lay back down beside her and she immediately rolled over on top of him but not letting his dick enter her.

"Ow…ow…" She groaned. "Hold on."

Rolling over to his right side, it took the pressure off of her ankle and put her in the position she wanted to be in. She got up on her knees, her right ankle over the bed that kept the pressure off, and planted a hot kiss on his lips. They continued to kiss as she ran her hand over his chest, flicking her finger over his nipple. He took in a deep breath, and it felt like a part of her breath was sent into him. It was erotic as hell. Breaking their kiss, she moved from his ear to his chest to his belly button. She felt his right hand run up her left thigh and over her ass, giving it a soft squeeze.

"Hmm, I like that," she whispered.

She positioned herself at his waist, giving him access to her crotch if he wanted to play with her while she pleasured him. She took his hard, swollen penis in her hand, keeping it wrapped around the base. His dick pulsed in her hand as she brought her mouth to the head and wrapped her lips around it. She slowly ran the top of her tongue over it.

When she heard him moan she looked up at him. She could see his breathing had become labored from his chest rising and falling and he was watching her. Watching him for a moment as she worked on his head, soon she closed her eyes and concentrated on what she was doing. She felt his hand move from her ass to her inner thigh, teasingly running it up until his fingers brushed against her wet opening. She moaned when he ran a finger over her clit, adding a bit of pressure at the fleshy part on the top.

She sucked him softly at first, wanting to bring him just to the edge before she eased off a bit. As she felt his legs relax she took more of him inside her mouth, still running her tongue over it.

"Hmm, Cammm…that feels…" She sucked his head harder while he spoke that temporarily made him speechless. "Ohhh, shhh…"

Knowing she had him where she wanted him, she took more of him in her mouth, keeping her tongue on his dick at all times. His finger still caressed her clit and he was sending her over the edge, her pussy tingling and she needed to feel him inside her, but she wasn't done with him yet. With every flick against her clit, she matched it with a flick of her tongue against his dick and a little squeeze of her lips. When he'd run his finger down to her pussy, she'd take more of him inside her mouth and they both moaned.

"Cameron, you're incredible," he muttered. She looked up at him. "May I put my fingers in you?"

"Hmm-hmm."

"I didn't quite hear you."

She nodded her head as best as she could with him in her mouth and repeated her first answer. He groaned, she assumed from her grunting that he'd felt it. And she went with it.

"Hmm-hmm," she said again.

Their eyes still locked, he inserted a finger inside her and again she moaned, as did he. He twisted his hand so the pad of his finger brushed against her g-spot and she moaned again.

"Can you take another finger?"

"Hmm-hmm-hmm."

Pushing her head down so she could take as much of him as possible, she sucked his head from the back of her throat.

"Oh, shit…" he moaned.

Feeling herself grow wetter, he inserted another finger and ran his thumb over her clit.

"Hmmmmmmm," she whined.

While he kept twisting his fingers inside her, occasionally flicking his tips against her g-spot, she continued to suck him with the same intensity that he was rubbing her clit. She tasted a little pre-cum in the back of her throat and moaned again.

"Cameron, can you come for me?"

She looked up at him again. "Uh-uh," she tried to say.

With his left hand he reached down and grabbed her face, forcing me to look up, most of his dick slipping out of her mouth.

"Cameron, talk to me. What do you want?"

Regretfully she brought her head up so she could talk to him. "I want us to come together," she gasped.

"We can do that now. Would you like that?"

"No, I want to feel you come inside me."

He smiled and sat up, forcing her to sit up as well, with minor grunts of pain because of her ankle.

"I would, too." He stood up and stared down at her. She couldn't resist staring him down, either. "Turn around and scoot your ass down to me," he said light-heartedly, but there was a command and aggressiveness in his voice that stopped her heart cold. But she was yearning for him so badly it actually hurt, and it wasn't from her ankle.

"House! God! That was a big turn on!" She teased.

"What? You don't want to be my submissive?"

She thought for a second. "Uh, I'm not saying that."

Carefully she did turn around and pushed herself closer to him, her ass all his, kicking just her ankles over the bed and spreading her legs in a hungry burning. She buried her face in her folded arms. She shivered when she felt his hands on her hips then slowly moved to her ass.

"Are you comfortable?" 

"Yes," she muttered in a strained whisper.

"You know about safe words?"

"Yes."

"Yes? I don't think that's right, Cameron."

"Yes…Sir."

"That's better. Give me a safe word." His deep, throaty voice, firmness and authority in his voice raised her heat beat two-fold.

"Lavender."

"Very good. You know to say that word if at any time you become uncomfortable."

"Yes, Sir."

He put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him. She closed her eyes in anticipation of his long, hard cock push into her, but he had other plans. He brushed his dick against her ass, bent over and kissed her back between her shoulder blades, moving to the small of her back. She moaned, turning her head so she could see him in the corner of her eye.

"No, Cameron. Please keep your head down. Do you want a pillow?" he asked, his hot breath blowing into her ear as she buried her face again.

"No, no. God, House…just take me," she whined. "I need you."

"I _don't _like beggers," he said firmly. "And you are completely out of hand."

Before she could correct her mistake, she felt him raise himself off her then his hands ran over her ass cheeks. For a brief second he took his hands away, and in one swift, hard slap on her ass she squealed from the sharp pain.

"Do I need to remind you of the rules, Cameron?"

"No, no, Sir. I'm sorry."

He ran his hand over the cheek he'd slapped her with that relieved the sting just a little. "That's better."

"Thank you, Sir."

He slowly ran his hands over her back again, and while she should have been relaxed, her whole body was tense. His hands ran up to her shoulders and massaged her neck a little. She felt him press his torso against hers, his dick once again pressing against her inner thigh.

Without warning he reached for her arms under her head, straightened them above her and held onto her hands. Slowly he kissed her ear, her neck then the nape of her neck. She felt goose bumps erupt but he didn't stop running his lips over her neck. Her breathing had become fast and shallow, as she was so close to cumming just from him kissing her and feeling his chest against her ass.

"Cameron, are you okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good girl."

He continued to kiss her as he ran his hands over her sides, kneading his fingers softly against her skin. He pushed himself off of me and she heard the wrapper of the condom packet.

"Do you hear what I'm doing, Cameron?"

"Yes, Sir," she answered breathlessly.

"Do you know what that means?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Are you ready for me?"

"Oh, god, yes, Sir, please…now."

"Now, that just will _not _do," he said unyieldingly. "What did I say about beggers?"

"You don't like beggers, Sir."

"No, I don't. Why don't I just leave you here and let that sink into your brain."

She didn't know what to say. Her first thought was to say her safe word, but she was so excited she couldn't say it. All she knew was he meant business and she'd best keep her mouth shut.

"Don't move. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir. No, Sir, She won't."

She heard him walk away then the bathroom door slammed. And Cameron was left alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Several seconds turned to minutes, and those minutes seemed like hours. She was still lying on the bed, her ass up in the air and her hands very still in front of her, her face buried in her forearms. She didn't move. She never lifted her head. Sometimes she had to see if she was still breathing. She was, but her excitement had waned a little.

House, on the other hand, was standing _outside _the bathroom, watching Cameron. God, she was so beautiful to him. And he loved the power he had over her. House had often felt he'd never really _had _control over his life, and this was the one time that he felt empowered. Well, he had some control at work, but having to go through Cuddy plucked his last nerve.

She heard the door open and his feet shuffle across the carpet, but she had no idea where he was. She heard movement in front of her but she still did not move, although her heart started to pound a bit faster.

"Cameron, look at me," House said, his voice soft and low. Immediately she raised her head and saw him kneeling beside the bed in front of her, his hands on the mattress just inches from hers. "You know I had to punish you."

"Yesss, Sir," she said, her voice cracking.

"Have you forgotten your safe word?" He did not say it cruelly, just matter of fact.

"No, Sir."

He took her hands in his and squeezed her fingers softly; she squeezed them back. Before she knew it a tear fell from her eye and over her cheek. He smiled sweetly as he wiped the tear away. He tilted his head to the right, leaned over and kissed her softly. Suddenly she remembered why she had given herself to him – because of the sweet rewards.

"Lie down on your stomach," he said as he sat down beside her.

She straightened her legs but because she was against the edge of the bed, the end of the mattress hit her upper thighs. He took the back of her legs and swung them around, being sure not to hurt her ankle, until she was in a curled position on her side.

"Now, straighten your legs again." She did as she was told which resulted in her lying completely across the bed. "How's your ankle, sub?"

Oh, did that one word sting her, but regardless, she was his sub, and happily so.

"I'm fine, Sir."

"Okay. Good." She felt him lean over her and he reached for a pillow. "Please, get comfortable. I'm not into pain unless you misbehave."

"Yes, Sir." She took the pillow, raised her head and slid the pillow under her head. "Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome. Now, turn your head away from me and keep your eyes closed. At no time do I want you to open them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." She turned her head, rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, keeping her arms above her.

She gasped when she felt his warm, large hand slide between her shoulder blades. As his hand would move down her back, he made the return with a fingernail.

"How's your ankle, Cameron?"

"Fine, Sir."

He continued caressing her back, her thighs and her shoulders. She never knew where his hand would touch, and that alone was exciting. Suddenly the bed shook again and she knew it was from him getting off it, but she never opened her eyes. A second later he sat back down beside her.

She waited and waited. He didn't do anything. Then she felt an ice cold drop on the small of her back and let out a small gasp. Another drop landed on her thigh; the next landed on her shoulder; another cooled her arm. Her breath had grown heavy and she felt the urge to squirm, but she dared not. She knew better. But damn, it was excruciatingly electrifying.

"Will you roll over for her, please," House instructed.

"Yes," She sighed as she rolled over, keeping her head on the pillow, her eyes closed.

The loss of a sense can be arousing or terrifying. Having someone you trust, even for a short while, makes all the difference. But why was she entrusting herself to him – her body more specifically?

She felt his hand on her stomach then the bed shook, and she felt his body press against hers, yet she didn't move. His hand moved slowly from her stomach to her breast, lightly massaging them until it moved to her neck; his fingernail making an outline under her chin. Placing his hand on her cheek, he pushed her head to face him. She lay there not knowing what to expect. His fingers ran over her left ear and she felt his hot breath on her lips. Not wanting to disappoint him, she only slightly opened her lips, not giving any inclination that she wanted a kiss from him. But secretly she did.

And she got what she wished for.

The first thing she felt was his nose against hers and knew his lips were ever so close. Breathing in his essence, his lips pressed against hers, kissing her so softly – it was almost as if his lips weren't even there. But they were. And she reveled in the feel of them.

After he nibbled on her lips, first the top then the bottom, he asked, "Would you like to touch me, Cameron?"

She nodded her head then said, "Yes, Sir. May I?"

"Yes, you may. And I must say you are a very good sub."

"Thank you, Sir."

Without a word, he brought her arms down to her sides and she twisted them a bit to get the stiffness out of them.

"Are your arms that sore?"

"No, no sir. Not at all."

With her right hand she reached out to him, touching his shoulder. She felt the heat flowing through him and it even warmed her hand. She let it trail down his arm, massaging his muscles then his forearm. Her eyes were still closed, and his flesh was incredible against her palm and fingers. When her fingers reached his, she ran her pads from the edge of his palm to the base of his fingers; House kept his fingers stiff.

Cameron's fingers slid between his and ever so slowly slid up to his fingernails. Then House bent his down and clasped her fingers, adding little pressure. A smile escaped her lips. With their fingers still entwined and she still lying perfectly still, House kissed her nose, her chin, her earlobe, her eyebrow and forehead – all in a different order so she wouldn't know where his next kiss would come from. He noticed her breath had become heavy but she still seemed in control of herself.

House brought the back of her hand to his chest, allowing the back of her fingers to caress his smooth skin, his soft chest hairs. Sitting up slowly and slipping his hand from hers, he stood from the bed, went back to the table and grabbed another ice cube, but instead of sitting down beside her, he stood at the edge without touching it so Cameron would not know where he was. He also happened to notice how hard he'd gotten again, and grinned at himself. It wouldn't be long now. But he had to play just a little bit more first.

House had access to every inch of her luscious body and the ice cube was beginning to freeze his fingers. After the last drop, he held the ice cube over her collarbone and instantly a few drops fell, making her gasp at the coldness. He moved his hand down to allow a few drops fall on her breast bone. Again she gasps and immediately her nipples sprung alive. House smiled to himself. He dropped a few more on her hip joint, her thighs then to her toes.

"House…" she whispered.

"Yes, Cameron?"

"Nothing, Sir. It just slipped. I'm sorry."

He bent down before her and kissed her passionately, although he didn't touch her. "Cameron, you may say my mine. That is acceptable."

She nodded her head. "Thank you, Sir."

House put the ice cube in his mouth and leaned down, trying his best not to put too much pressure on his leg, and wrapped his lips around her swollen nipple. She groaned loudly as her mouth dropped open. With his tongue he slid the ice all around her nipple; she continued to moan. He took his right hand to her left breast and tweaked her nipple, continuing to suck her right.

"House…ohhh…" she groaned.

He looked up at her, his lips still encasing her breast, and was amazed in her. Every time he looked at her he was struck with her beauty. Slowly he removed his hand and his mouth from her breasts and stood watching her again, her breathing much faster and her cheeks flushed. He walked back to the table, popped two Vicodin and grabbed another ice cube, putting it in his mouth.

Walking back to the bed at her feet, he slowly spread her legs and bent her knees up, watching her face to make sure he wasn't hurting her ankle. He leaned down and kissed her inner thigh, his lips parted so the cold water would spill out onto her skin. She moaned loudly and shook her head twice, her mouth open and trying to catch her breath. She was waiting for where he'd kiss her next and it was torture, such sweet torture.

Moving to her left thigh, he kissed her there, keeping the ice between his teeth as he moved down her thigh.

"Howwwssss…"

Ignoring her, he set his sites on her clit, he leaned in forward and got in a comfortable position. After all, he was going to be there for a while.

Wrapping his hands around Cameron's hips, House let the ice cube sit on the tip of his tongue for a second then let it melt completely. In the meantime, he was circling her firm clit with the pad of his finger, the moisture from her pussy giving him enough lubrication to massage it.

When he was ready, he removed his finger and looked at her essence, her sex. With the tip of his cold tongue he flicked it at the head of her clit, sending her into a loud whine, his name barely escaping her lips. He continued to lick her clit, from the head to her entrance, savoring her juices and reveling in her taste. With his bearded chin he'd open his mouth a little, the bristles of his hair brushing against her inner thighs that had been getting tighter around his head as he'd gone down on her. He surrounded her clit with his lips and suckled very enthusiastically.

"House…oh, gahhhd…" she moaned, her head back and her mouth hanging open.

Keeping his lips around her clit, he removed one hand and slowly inserted his middle finger inside her, flicking the pad of his finger against the roof of her vagina. Cameron arched her back into him as his finger started to pump inside her, sending her over the edge.

"House," she muttered; her breathing fast and heavy.

"Hmm-hmm?" he answered.

She groaned with the vibration around her clit. "Sir, may I have you now?"

He removed his mouth from her, giving her a firm, hard flick on her clit before he looked up at her, keeping his finger inside her.

"Do you want me, Cameron?"

"Yes, sir…yes."

"Well, you are definitely ready."

House stood up, grabbed her upper thighs forcefully and pulled her to him. She desperately wanted to open her eyes, but she was so close now and needed him so badly she didn't need to blow it. He wrapped her legs around his waist, teasing her opening just a bit, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs.

"Keep your eyes closed, Cameron."

She nodded her head. "Yes, Sir."

Without a warning, House plunged his dick deep inside her, a scream escaping Cameron's lips. He pulled out slowly, watching the expression on her face. Thrusting back in, he closed his eyes as he felt her wetness surround his hot, swollen dick. He continued to pound inside her, groaning with excitement as he filled her completely. Cameron met his thrusts, with cries of pleasure as he ground his hips against hers.

After a few minutes, his right leg started to hurt, but it was bearable. Nothing was going to make him quit what he was doing.

"Yes, ohhhh, Howssss…"

Cameron wrapped her legs tighter around his waist as he kept penetrating her. Her body was rocking back and forth on the mattress from the thrusting, and her breasts were vibrantly bobbing up and down. She tightened her PC muscles around his rod, forcing a grunt from House.

"Cam…ugghh…you feel…oh, fuck!" Suddenly, House exploded inside her, still grunting, as he emptied his load.

"House…"

Just as House became silent, reveling in the sensation of his orgasm, Cameron screamed his name again as her own orgasm shot through her. She pressed her knees into his sides as they both tried to control their breathing. House pressed his body onto hers, their hearts pounding together and gasps softly blowing into the others' ears. Minutes passed as they held on to each other. He, still inside her, lifts his torso up and rests his arms beside her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her softly, her breath still escaping her in shallow breaths.

He leaned up and said, "Cameron, you are so beautiful."

"Thank you, Sir," she said with a smile.

She lifted her head back up and kissed him hard and passionately. He rested his elbows on either side of her head and brushed his bottom lip against her top lip, their noses pressed together. She brought her hands up and ran her thumbs over his bearded chin as their kiss softened again.

"You hungry? I'm hungry" House asked.

She gave a crooked smile and said, "Not any more."

He kissed her cheek before he leaned up and gently expelled his now-soft dick from her warm heaven. "Do you need a pill?"

"Yes, please. Do you?" she asked as she slowly sat up, her feet off the bed.

"Nah, took some before I made you come."

"Oh, you're crude," she said as she walked to stand beside him.

He handed her the bottle of Percocet and her soda. "I thought you liked crude," he said.

"I do," she said then swallowed the pill and headed for the bathroom. "But only you, House."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

"How's your ankle?" House asked.

Doctors House and Cameron were on their way back to Princeton from Baltimore after the convention. Her ankle was still a bit swollen from the sprain she'd obtained jumping down from the barrier. She had elected to sit in the back seat so she'd be able to keep her foot propped up to prevent the painful throbbing.

"Fine," she answered as she peered at the rear view mirror and melted when she saw the azure blue of his eyes reflecting back at her.

"You asleep?"

"Uh, no."

"Are you bored?"

"Uh, no."

"What are you doing if you aren't bored?" he asked; his voice was a little flirtatious – or more hopeful at what he was thinking.

"Wouldn't _you _like to know?"

House's eyebrow rose as he stared back at Cameron from behind the wheel. "Yeah, I _would_ like to know."

"Would you like a hint?"

"Ye-ah!"

"Well, considering it's so _cold _back here…"

"Should I turn up the…oh, wait, that was a hint, wasn't it?"

"You're quick there, House."

"Oh, I'm not quick with _everything_, Cam. Wait, that didn't come out right."

"Ever notice how a woman's nipples get all hard and perky through her blouse when she's shopping through the frozen section of a grocery store?"

"Ye-ah! Where do you think I hung out after school?"

"You're a pervert."

"And you _like _it. Give me another hint."

"My hand is all warm now."

House cleared his throat. "Where is it, Cam?"

"Let's just say between flesh and clothing."

"_Really_? Is there one perky-turkey or two perky-turkeys?"

"There are two perky-turkeys, House," she grinned. "But only one is getting attention at the moment."

"What are you doing to it, Cameron?"

"I'm gently cupping my firm breast…damn, House! Watch the road and not the rear view mirror!" House had jerked the wheel, making the car jerk for a split second.

Without an apology he asked, "Pinch your nipple for me?"

"Hmm, your hand is cold, House. You need to…hmm…"

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat he glanced in the mirror and watched her face. Her head was resting com-fortably on the head rest, her eyes glued to House's through the mirror. She smiled.

"What would you like me to do to your titty?"

"Lick my nipp…yeah, that's it…hmm…suck my nipple…no, you're biting it too…hmm…better…"

House looked back out the windshield, thinking what he wanted her to do next. He looked down at his lap and shook his head. _Not now! _He cursed. Reaching between the seat and the door, he pushed the seat back a bit due to the fact that his hard-on was achingly pressing against the steering wheel.

"Cam, can you see if you are wet for me?"

"Oh, yesss. I'm incredibly wet…" She moaned more loudly and threw her head back, closing her eyes. "What I wouldn't give to have your finger…"

"It's already there. Can you feel it?"

"Ooohhh, yes…hmm…"

The moaning and groaning from Cameron continued, and House was finding it getting incredibly hot in the car. He turned on the air but it did nothing to cool him down.

"What are you doing now, Cam?"

"Rubbing the pad of my finger against my…oohhh…hard clit."

"How does it feel?"

"Hmmmm, great. Howzz, give me another finger…"

"Oh, I'll give you better than that," he answered.

"No, please, not yet…I want you to keep doing…oh, right there…yesss…" Cameron's mouth opened, her eyes still closed, and she was in her own little world. "Are you hard yet, House?"

"Uh, yeah, for the past fifteen minutes."

She smirked. "But you've only been touching me for five minutes."

"So? What's your point?"

Cameron smirked again. She had him. God, he was _so _easy.

"Ooohh, your breath is so hot on my thigh…don't let up on your finger…oh, yes!"

"Are you coming yet?"

"Yes…no…give me another…ooohhh…finger…yes…like that."

House kept his eyes on the rear-view mirror and watched Cameron's face as she came closer and closer to an orgasm.

"Yesssss…don't move your…hmm…finger…it's right on my…ooooohhhhh…yessss…"

"Come for me, Cameron," House pleaded; his hand on his crotch and softly brushing his hand against his hard-on.

"No…give me your cock, please…I need you to…oh…yes…yes!!"

Cameron's voice became high-pitched as she spoke, and House expected dogs to come running into the street from the siren but they didn't. Her moans and groans made his dick pulse in his pants and he so desperately needed release from the throbbing.

"House…oh…yes…I'm coming…don't stop…oh…yessssssssssssss…"

House never kept his eyes off of her through the mirror and reveled in seeing her orgasm flash across her face.

"Cameron, you feel soo good."

"Hmm, so do you, House," she mumbled.

Bringing her finger to her lips she stared at him through the mirror and lightly sucked the tip of her finger.

"Jesus," he muttered. "Wish you'd save some of that for me, woman!"

"There's plenty for you, House. Always."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Cameron winked at House as she settled back down in the back seat. With her hands on her stomach, as they had been the whole time since they'd left the hotel, she smiled at him.

_God, he is so easy _Cameron thought to herself.


End file.
